Wireless communication networks continue to increase in popularity, leading to increasing numbers of users and to demands for additional services. The increasing numbers of users and implementation of new services result in increased network complexity and drive the development of new standards. The Long Term Evolution (LTE) standard, developed by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), aims to increase the capacity and speed of wireless communication networks. A main component of the network architecture specified by the LTE standard is the Evolved Packet Core (EPC) network. An EPC network may include nodes and functions that provide Internet Protocol (IP) connectivity to user equipment (UE) for data, voice, and multimedia services. The design of an EPC network may attempt to minimize the number of nodes involved in the processing of user data traffic, and may separate handling of control signaling from user data traffic. As EPC networks increase in size and complexity, providing efficient and robust handling of control signaling can be quite challenging.